


What It Means to be Friends

by AngelTalion



Category: Glee
Genre: Gossip, M/M, bossy Blaine, sassy Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelTalion/pseuds/AngelTalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dalton was Kurt Hummel's safety school. Blaine and the Warblers were his chance to get the things he wanted. When none of that is true where will he go from there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What It Means to be Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another thing that was rolling around in my head and I just gave in and wrote. No real idea if there will be more or if this is where it ends.

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel was a Dalton Warbler. Popular, well mannered, and doing well in all of his classes. More than that Kurt was beautiful. When he'd first arrived the trauma he'd suffered at his public school had made him skittish. He'd become close to Blaine Anderson before even enrolling in classes at the private school and initially clung to the younger boy for support. For a while Kurt seemed to be acclimating to the Dalton environment, blending in as Blaine kept telling him. 

Then Kurt auditioned for (and ultimately failed to get) a solo, with fellow Warbler's Nick and Jeff and they became friends very quickly. Jeff reminded Kurt of some of the people he missed most. It made him smile to think he'd a friend that was so much like his favorite people rolled into one wonderful bright eyed smiley boy who seemed to love the idea of being friends with him. Jeff, brought out everyone of Kurt's protective instincts. Blaine had been in a bad mood before practice, had even started and kept raising his voice and calling Jeff out for mistakes he was and wasn't making. If there was one thing Kurt couldn't take it was watching his friends being bullied. Had Blaine been doing the same things to him nothing might have happened.

Moving from his place toward the back Kurt put himself between Blaine and Jeff. "Enough." His voice was snapped an icy timber cutting through any and all other noise in the room. A few boys even stood open mouthed in shock. "The last three times you've felt the need to publically humiliate Jeff in the last hour he hasn't done anything wrong." Eyes going stormy blue he continued. "And while you might believe this is the height of dance the choreography is the same ball-step you have us dancing EVERY SINGLE SONG. I think we all get it. In fact Blaine, I think we can all do it half drugged out of our skulls or drunk." 

Hand on his hip Kurt raises an eye brow. "If you are going to continue to behave like a toddler then perhaps its nap time and Wes and David should go tuck you in. I for one am done for the day and have other things to do." Spinning Kurt snatched up his bag and walked right out of the room. At dinner Kurt moved passed the table where the rest of the Warbler's sat, where he'd sat since his first night at Dalton, and took a seat at an empty table. He hadn't tried to sit with the boys, hadn't tried to apologize for his outburst or for leaving without being dismissed. Instead he'd sat down took out a book and began reading as he ate completely ignoring the boys openly whispering and staring. Most not even realizing that their behavior didn't even register for the recent public school transfer. 

The next day Kurt received a text informing him that there was a Warblers meeting at lunch that day and all were expected to attend. Rolling his eyes Kurt had sighed, meeting up with Jeff and Nick he'd had a quick whispered conversation, David frowned watching as Kurt's face seemed to darken and Jeff looked so completely crestfallen. He had a bad feeling about this, when he'd said as much to Trent and Wesley he'd been assured that this simply needed to be taken care of before it got out of hand. Later in class he shared with Nick he tried to ask what had been discussed only to be shut down when Nick finally passed him a note that said only, 'He's stronger than you are giving him credit for.' David didn't know what that mean but his stomach sank further.

At the meeting the council sat behind their table, Wesley holding his gavel and the only boy standing was Blaine who as lead soloist seemed to take for granted that he could lean against the table. David wasn't really sure when that had been decided, when Blaine *had* been made lead soloist for that matter. It wasn't until the door opened the closed exactly two minutes late and Kurt strut (because there was no other word for it) into the room. Blaine's face turned red in irritation.

"You're late!" He stuttered out, no one (except him) had ever been late for a meeting.

Raising a slim brow Kurt pursed his lips. "Twice last week you showed up more than ten minutes late to meetings. One can only assume that start times are there for suggested not hard set." 

Mouth open at being called out Blaine looked to the council, "Start times are not optional Warbler Kurt. In both instances Blaine had reasons for being late and so…"

"Really? When were these reasons given? Because while he wasted the rest of the club's time and remained unpunished or even asked to explain himself I'm being called out for two minutes. My reason, if you care at all, had to do with my French teacher requesting I stay back." Kurt cut Wesley off and put a hand landing on his hip there was a dare in his eyes for any of the boys up front to continue.

Clearing his throat Tent started, "We appreciate that you couldn't control such a situation but you should have gotten a note from…"

Kurt's hand was held up, stopping Trent midsentence. "I'm sorry please tell me I'm misunderstanding you. Because it sounds as if you want me to have ASKED A TEACHER for a note to excuse my being two minutes late to a LUNCH meeting of an extracurricular club activity?" David's eyes widened as those words sunk in. Things had officially gotten out of hands. There was no way Wesley, Trent or even Blaine who until recently seemed to have Kurt Hummel's complete devotion. To make matters worse other boys were murmuring as if they too were coming to the realization that Warblers was a voluntary activity.

"That's not… Kurt you're being unreasonable and making a scene." Blaine looked quite cranky but a number of the boys hissed having already read the writing on the board and knowing Blaine had really just stepped into it this time.

Kurt's shoulders straitened, his back stiffened, and his hands clenched into fists but the clench of his jaw and steely sharpness that completely erased the usually happy-dancing color of his eyes was what drew silence from almost everyone in the room. Almost because Blaine Anderson had to be the most oblivious boy in the world and seemed to also lack any sense of self preservation. "What did you just say, Blaine?"

"You made a scene yesterday when you had that little snit and stormed out and now you show up late, don't apologize for your behavior then or for being late today and try to deflec… Kurt?" Blaine watched the taller boy close his eyes and take deep calming breaths and it was only then he noticed his posture and the white knuckled clench of Kurt's hands. "Kurt are you, wait what are you doing?"

Opening his eyes then his bag Kurt pulled out an envelope there was a gentle scent coming from it one that David couldn't make out but recognized. It was placed in his hands and he noticed the pale grey music notes and drifted around the paper. There didn't appear to be a rhyme or reason to their placement unless you could read music then you could see the notes made up the song, 'Till You Love Me' a song he'd only known thanks to his grandma's love of Reba McIntyre. David made a mental note to look up the lyrics. He smirked then he passed the note to Wesley and saw it was closed with a thin wax seal that was stamped with a stylized KH. "And this is?"

"My official written resignation from the Warblers since you can't seem to take a hint. I wasn't sure if I'd need it but I'm glad I thought to write it and bring it. I see my assessment of things here is not just correct but that they are obviously unchangeable. Good luck, boys. You're going to need it." Spinning he checked his watch. "I'm going to eat. Nick, you should come to because unlike your supposed friends on the council, I know you have diabetes and skipping meals is dangerous for you." He glared at Wesley, Trent and David.

Sighing Nick rolled his eyes but stood when Jeff tugged, "He's right, come on. You'll just end up in the nurses office next class like you always do when we have these things." 

The shock on Trent's face must have been noticed because Kurt snapped at him, "Do NOT look like that. If you four do not know that Nick is diabetic than you are the only FOUR people in this choir who don't. Being our supposed leaders that only makes your not knowing all the worse. I'd go as far as saying it brings into question your right to be their leaders." The sleek force of nature herded the two boys he was taking out of the room without another word. 

"Um, guys unless there was something other than trying to embarrass Kurt I'm going to lunch." One of the sophomore's stood nodding toward the door and once he left other's slowly trickled out. It wasn't until half the Warblers had gone that Wesley seemed to come out of his shock and look up from the letter the earlier words having penetrated, "We weren't! That's not why we called this meeting." He whispered but no one was listening.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where it came from, but what do you think? I'm considering either bringing Seb in or having the ND guys try to use Sam's return to lure Kurt home. LOL or just leave it as is...


End file.
